Sunbathing
by Miss JaD
Summary: //Traduction d'une fic de Mysid// James s'intéresse aux goûts de Sirius en matière de garçons...


**Auteur : **_Mysid_

**Disclaimer:** les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR! L'histoire appartient à _Mysid_, moi je ne fais que traduire :-)

**Note de la traductrice: **Quelle idiote je fais! Nan mais franchement, j'ai ouvert un lj juste pour y mettre les traductions trop 'hot', les trop petites et surtout celles pour lesquelles je n'ai _tjs_ pas de réponse des auteurs... alors pourquoi je pense pas à poster les_ légales_ sur feufeunet aussi? P'tite tête...  
Surtout qu'en plus cette traduction a toute sa place ici vu qu'elle va direct dans la communauté _Mysid French Traductions, _ouverte exprès pour les fics en français de _Mysid_ (enfin si je trouve comment on fait pour ajouter une fic à une communauté dont on fait partie -... la honte...- ..._alana_...? y a moyen que tu m'aides??)

Comme d'hab. si vous trouvez des fautes ou des phrases très mal tournées, svp dites-le, je corrigerai!

* * *

**Sunbathing**

**- **

James se sécha rapidement et entreprit de s'allonger sur la couverture qu'il avait étendue sur le bord herbeux de l'étang. Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'été était assez chaud, assez chaud en fait pour s'autoriser un bain de soleil en caleçon —du moment qu'il restait sous les rayons tièdes et assez près du sol pour ne pas avoir à subir les coups de vent plutôt frais de cette époque de l'année. Une fois, lui et ses amis s'étaient offert une petite baignade complètement nus après avoir couru comme des fous depuis la maison des Potter ; mais la décision avait été prise sur l'impulsion du moment. Cette fois-ci cependant, un maillot de bain s'avérait nécessaire, en partie parce que lui et Sirius étaient descendus jusqu'à l'étang justement pour nager, mais également à cause de la récente confession de Sirius.

Non pas que son short de bain lui procurait une si grande protection, juste ce soupçon de pudeur que la société jugeait minimal en public —pudeur que la vie en communauté à Hogwart s'était depuis longtemps résolue à jeter aux oubliettes— mais l'idée de se balader délibérément nu devant Sirius, lui semblait quelque peu inapproprié. Eviter sciemment de le faire semblait également inapproprié, mais d'une façon différente. James se contentait donc d'éviter la nudité autant que possible et essayait de ne pas y prêter attention quand il ne pouvait faire autrement.

"L'eau est trop froide pour toi, Jamesy?" Lança Sirius depuis l'étang.

"Nan— j'ai juste décidé de parfaire mon bronzage," lui lança-t-il à son tour.

Il entendit alors les éclaboussures caractéristiques d'un corps sortant de l'eau et ouvrit un œil pour regarder son ami s'asseoir à ses côtés et passer les bras autour de ses jambes. Sirius l'observait lui aussi mais il s'était détourné pour fixer l'horizon lorsque James avait levé les yeux sur lui.

"T'aurais pu t'en faire un encore mieux en Espagne," marmonna Sirius. "T'aurais vraiment dû y aller."

Les Potter avaient eu dans l'idée de partir en voyage en Espagne durant été, mais quand Sirius était venu vivre chez eux, ils avaient renoncé. Sirius était encore mineur et avait besoin de l'autorisation de ses parents pour emprunter un portoloin international, autorisation qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir. Les Potter avaient donc simplement abandonné leur projet de voyage et annoncé aux garçons, "Il y a beaucoup d'endroits à visiter en Angleterre."

"La grotte de Merlin était plutôt sympa à explorer, la semaine dernière," fit remarquer James.

"Mais t'aurais pu y aller n'importe quand."

"Et on pourra aller en Espagne l'année prochaine, quand t'auras tes dix sept ans." James hissa une paupière pour jeter un œil à son ami et évaluer la profondeur de sa contrariété. Il aperçut Sirius détourner rapidement le regard pour le reporter sur l'étendue d'eau douce, une fois de plus.

"Arrête de me mater, Black," le taquina le jeune brun à lunettes alors qu'il refermait son œil.

"Arrête de te jeter des fleurs, Potter."

"Tu crois que je suis bien foutu?"

"Je te regardais pas, crois-moi."

James fit un effort pour rouvrir les yeux et se tourner vers son ami, calant sa tête au creux de sa main. "Je suis sérieux. Tu trouves que je suis bien foutu? Je veux dire, quand les filles me regardent, je veux savoir de quoi j'ai l'air par rapport aux autres mecs ; pas mal, attirant, quelconque, plutôt mignon, plus laid qu'un gobelin ? Je peux pas demander ça à une fille, par contre puisque t'aimes les mecs, toi tu dois pouvoir me répondre."

Sirius secoua la tête avec une petite grimace amusée. "T'es tordu, Potter."

"Allez, dis-moi."

"D'abord, deux filles qui ont exactement les mêmes goûts en matière de garçons, ça n'existe pas, alors qu'est-ce qui te faire croire que je peux connaître le genre de gars qui fait fantasmer Evans? Et oui, je sais que c'est l'opinion d'Evans qui t'intéresses."

"Mais tu pourrais au moins me donner quelques idées. Enfin, il y a quand même des tendances universelles, je veux dire, des clichés ou des penchants communs pour un type de physique spécial."

"Et tu les connais aussi bien que moi. T'as pas besoin de mon avis pour te dire que la plupart des filles te préfèrent à Peter - ou qu'elles me préfèrent à toi," ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire narquois.

"Ouais, mais toi t'en veux pas, alors elles sont toutes pour moi." S'exclama James en lui renvoyant un sourire satisfait.

Sirius attrapa son tee-shirt et l'enfila. "Je suis sûr qu'il fait plus chaud en Espagne."

"Evans a dit à Moony qu'elle partait à Majorque cet été."

"Ça doit être cool."

"Je parie qu'elle rentrera couverte de tâches de rousseur."

"J'en suis certain. T'as déjà remarqué que Moony revient toujours de vacances avec des tâches de rousseur lui aussi? Pas autant qu'Evans ou Prewitt, mais..."

L'alliance d'un nuage bloquant les rayons du soleil et d'une légère brise plutôt fraîche poussa James à remettre lui aussi son tee-shirt. Une fois fait, il resta assit à côté de Sirius alors que ce dernier fixait toujours l'étendue calme, la tête visiblement ailleurs.

"Tu m'as toujours pas dit si je te plaisais," lui rappela James en lui cognant doucement l'épaule.

"T'es en train de me draguer, Potter?" demanda Sirius en penchant la tête d'un air amusé.

"Non— qu'est-ce— seigneur, non."

"Bien. Je doute que Remus et Peter soient ravis de partager le dortoir avec un 'couple'."

"Tu comptes leur dire quand?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Quand on sera rentrés à Poudlard. Je peux pas attendre trop longtemps, sinon ils vont l'apprendre par Regulus."

James hocha la tête. Le soleil réchauffait à la perfection son tee-shirt bleu marine alors il se rallongea, se prélassant sous la chaleur.

"T'es bâti comme un vrai joueur de Quidditch," Lâcha tout d'un coup Sirius. "T'as des jambes de filles mais ton torse est pas trop mal fichu. T'as quelques muscles par-ci par-là."

"Alors t'aimes les muscles, c'est ça? À quoi ressemble ton mec idéal, frisés avec des muscles bien saillants? Est-ce que tu _soupires_ après les bodybuilders?" questionna James, les yeux toujours clos. Il soupçonnait Sirius d'être plus à l'aise pour discuter des garçons sans avoir à le regarder en face.

"Non," protesta énergiquement Sirius. "Quand je vois ce genre de gars, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la quantité d'heures et d'effort qu'ils ont dû fournir pour essayer d'avoir l'air aussi baraqués."

"Alors, comment tu les aimes? Peut-être que je peux t'aider à trouver quelqu'un."

Sirius laissa échapper un rire bref. "Pitié, non. Je préfère m'occuper de ma vie amoureuse tout seul, merci. Vu comment tu t'en sors avec Evans, je suis sûr que tu ferais foirer le coup."

"Ok, alors tu les aimes plus maigrichons que musclés. Et tu les préfères bruns ou blonds?"

"_James_," se mit à geindre Sirius, puis il finit par pousser un long soupir. "D'accord, tu vas pas me lâcher, j'te connais. Bon, pas maigrichons non plus. Entre les deux, plutôt athlétiques. Avec des vrais muscles, tu sais ceux qu'on mérite à force de faire du sport et pas ceux qu'on obtient quand on fait de la gonflette. Tu veux savoir qui est vraiment, mais _vraiment_ beau?"

James s'empressa d'ouvrir les yeux pour demander. "Qui?"

"Le _David_ de Michelangelo." (1)

"Quoi?"

"C'est une statue qui se trouve à Florence—"

"Je sais ce que c'est. _Tu_ as des vues sur une statue et après c'est _moi_ que tu traites de tordu."

"Pygmalion a eu la sienne, lui (2), et je suis pas _intéressé _par cette statue. J'essaie juste de t'expliquer à quoi ressemble le corps de mon idéal masculin. Si tu veux qu'Evans s'évanouisse devant ton _superbe_ physique,_ voilà_ de quoi tu dois essayer d'avoir l'air."

"Alors t'aimes les épaules larges et les tout petits zizis."

Sirius lâcha un gloussement en guise de réponse. "Il est plutôt riquiqui, hein?"

"Et à Hogwart?" demanda alors James tandis qu'il ramenait son bras sur le côté et calait à nouveau sa tête dans sa paume. "Qui est-ce que tu trouves pas mal dans l'école?"

"Ne pense même pas à jouer les entremetteurs."

"Promis. Je suis juste curieux."

"Je sais pas," souffla Sirius en baissant vivement la tête et détournant les yeux pour fuir le regard de James. "Ils sont tous hétéros alors laisse tomber."

"Oublie qui est hétéro et qui est gay. L'accessibilité ne compte pas. Donne-moi juste les noms de cinq gars que tu trouves bien foutus— à part moi, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr."

Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir se décider à parler, alors James se dévoua. "Ok, je commence. Cinq filles: Lily, bien entendu, et Vivian est plutôt mignonne. Meg Stewart est carrément canon."

"Et totalement inaccessible."

"L'accessibilité ne compte pas, tu te souviens ? Meredith, la blonde qui est à Ravenclaw, elle est vraiment jolie. Et la dernière, mais non la moindre, Jones, celle de Hufflepuff."

"Je savais que tu glisserais au moins une joueuse de Quidditch dans le paquet."

"A toi."

"C'est un jeu stupide."

"A toi, je te dis."

"D'accord, mais ça reste entre nous ; tu ne le dis à _personne_. Ça serait beaucoup trop embarrassant pour eux _et_ pour moi." Sirius prit une profonde inspiration avant d'annoncer, "Sebastain Bones pour commencer, et aussi Danny Murphy."

"Hum, je suis assez d'accord. Tu as bon goût jusqu'à maintenant."

"Prewitt est plutôt mignon, mais je trouve ses cils trop pâles."

James ricana. "Monsieur est tatillon."

"Ça rend ses yeux étranges. Sinon, y a aussi le professeur Grianan." Devant l'air ahuri qu'affichait son ami, Sirius ajouta, "T'as dit 'à l'école' ; t'as pas précisé que ça devait être un élève."

"Intéressant. Pas besoin de te demander pourquoi tu portes tant d'intérêt au cours de Défense."

"Mon intérêt pour le cours de Défense vient du fait que je veux devenir auror." Précisa l'animagus.

"Ok, ok, allez, encore un."

"Nan, c'est bon, t'as assez de matière pour te payer ma tête pendant un bon bout de temps. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais me tenir à carreaux en cours de DCFM pendant quelques temps, j'ai pas envie de risquer une retenue ; j'aurais trop peur que tu trouves un moyen de me jouer un sale tour."

"Non, non, encore un," s'obstina James. "C'était le deal."

"Et si je veux pas?"

"Alors je parlerais à tout le monde de ton petit copain italien, David. 'Il est très beau, possède de grandes boucles blondes et Sirius dit que son zizi est riquiqui.'"

"Enfoiré." Lâcha le jeune Black ; puis il laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'étang avant de se mettre à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. "OK, mais souviens-toi que ça veut _rien_ dire. C'est juste la liste de ceux que je trouve attirants." Et James hocha la tête.

"Remus."

"Remus? _Notre _Remus?"

"Nan, l'un des _cent_ autres Remus qui peuplent l'école," railla Sirius avec sarcasme. "C'est un prénom _tellement_ courant."

"Mais Remus est tellement—"

"Quoi?" Répliqua Sirius, clairement provoquant.

"Ordinaire," termina James avec un haussement d'épaule. "Je vois ce qui t'attire chez Bones et Murphy, mais Remus est juste… normal."

Sirius se fendit tout à coup d'un énorme sourire. "Remus serait sûrement mort de rire s'il t'entendait dire de lui qu'il est 'normal' et 'ordinaire'."

"Exact," James sourit à son tour et ferma les yeux pour recommencer à paresser au soleil.

"Mais il a des yeux vraiment magnifiques," continua doucement Sirius. "Expressifs. Et ses cicatrices, elles sont si— je sais pas, je les aime."

"Lui, il les déteste," fit remarquer James.

"Je sais." Et c'est alors que Sirius envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

"Ooh, c'était pour quoi ça?"

"_Ça_ c'était pour te rappeler que tu as promis de ne rien dire à personne. Si tu répètes un mot de cette conversation à Moony, je te jure de découper en morceaux ton pathétique petit cadavre."

"Je dirai rien, je suis pas si stupide." James referma les yeux et il sentit Sirius s'allonger sur la couverture. "N'empêche, c'est dommage que Remus soit pas gay. Ça aurait été marrant de jouer les entremetteurs entre Moony et quelqu'un qui pense que ses yeux sont 'expressifs'."

"James," avertit l'animagus d'une voix grave.

"Nan, vraiment," insista James en se tournant pour faire face à Sirius. "Cette histoire de loup-garou est vouée à faire fuir la plupart des filles. Mais toi tu t'en fiches."

"Mais il _n'est pas_ gay, alors laisse tomber."

"Il l'est peut-être. Peut-être qu'il nous l'a simplement pas encore avoué."

"Il ne l'est pas. La vie est rarement aussi clémente."

_-end_

-

_Ndt:_

_(1) Ici David est une immense statue sculptée par Michel-Ange au début du 16e siècle. Haute de plus de 4m, elle représente David au moment de sa victoire contre Goliath... pour les curieux, j'ai un lien sur lj qui donne un petit aperçu du genre de mec qui plait à Siri ;-) _

_(2) réf à Pygmalion, sculpteur et/ou roi de Chypre misogyne -ou selon une autre version, indignée par la prostitution- qui se voua à un célibat absolu lui permettant de se consacrer entièrement à son art. La plus belle de ses sculptures représentait une magnifique femme qui finit par attiser la jalousie de la déesse Aphrodite, laquelle se vengea en rendant Pygmalion éperdument amoureux de sa création. Mais devant les tourments insupportables et les nombreuses prières du sculpteur qui passait jour et nuit à admirer sa statue, Aphrodite finit par donner vie à cette femme d'ivoire et Pygmalion l'épousa…_


End file.
